User talk:Insert Your Name Here
Doomlolcat 14:54, March 22, 2011 (UTC)iradiated zombies hey, nice edit to my explanation for iradiated zombies, i think it fits better now. Missions/Notice Board I saw what you did with the missions/notice board articles, I was wondering if not to do it the same way earlier. The problem is; if the category structure is to be consistent and transparent, then the Bank, Yard, Marketplace etc.. articles should also be in the Category namespace - which wouldn't make sense for them. Thoughts? By the way: what category would you put all those outpost buildings (Bank, Yard, Marketplace etc.. + Credit Shop) in? I can't figure out a suitable name for that category (and no, "Locations" is too general :P). Cheers! Sovq 07:03, March 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: New feed on improvement *DF/Gameplay cats; I disagree with you on the merger thing; both articles cover basically the same subject, with the only difference being that "Gameplay" gives more details about the game. But I'm fine with splitting them up since there is also a gameplay category which can 'import' the content. I'm not fine with some main content categories being in two categories now though; In small wikis (like this one) it's better to have main content categories in just one category to keep the structure simple and transparent. The Gameplay category is by definition very broad (almost everything could fit there), that's why I'd like to keep it's content to the minimum, making all categories that hold relevant articles in the Content category; I'll restore them there. * Bestiary; it's already in Gameplay cat, isn't it? If you mean the upper navigation bar - I will make the Content category, main page menu and that bar consistent with each other shortly - I need to do other maintenance tasks first though. * Talk Pages; Removing content is unadvised, but archiving the content is doable, although I don't really see the point; the most recent messages are usually on the bottom so you don't need to "move through a jungle of a-year-old messages", you just scroll down ;). But once I'm done with my maintenance routine I'll go through some of the talk pages and consider running my bot to archive them. * I removed the Dusk clan from the section. In the future I will revamp the featured clans system as well; the current system requires manual additions for the clans that are featured; that's very subjective and requires regular updates. I think that every clan (even inactive but with a place in DF history ones) that has complied with the clan page rules and is fairly popular deserves a spot in the Featured Clans box. So basically the box will show (at random) any Clan that is in the Clans Category. Thoughts? Cheers! Sovq 07:31, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :The category structure is something that could be improved I guess, but for now let's keep it as it as. What's important is that all relevant articles can be easily accessed from the main page and upper nav bar. Once I'm done with other tasks, I'll polish the category structure and wiki navigation to be as consistent, simple and transparent as possible. Sovq 08:04, March 25, 2011 (UTC)